I'm back now
by Ausslyr513
Summary: what Austin make you leave oh sorry I forgot only you get to decide when you walk in and out of this family" Ally shouted "Fine you want to know the truth Ally do you want to know the truth. I had cancer I had a fucking brain tumour" when Austin left two years ago without an explanation Ally was broken what happens when he comes back.


**Author's notes: so hey guys so this is my new one-shot hope you guys like it**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else**

Austin Monica Moon sat in his oversized king size bed in his over sized hotel room. Nervously tapping his feet trying to block out all sounds around him, he was going to do it he really was no backing away this time. This was the fourth this week that he had tried to do this but each and every time he backed out or saw her face and ran in the other direction. Looking around the large hotel ensuite he realised how much he had changed over the last 2 years. And the truth be told he had changed ALOT. This time two years ago he would have been happy to be in a large expensive hotel like this and lived to the fullest with his wife. That's right he had a wife, where is she you may ask well Austin is hadn't seen his wife or daughter in two years. His baby girl would be three now three he left when she was one fucking one years of age and no father to look up to. 2 fucking god damn years! Plus he had changed so much. But really who could blame him he'd been through a lot, a hell of a lot.

Ally Moon sat in her home revising her new album. She knew one day she'd have to change her name back to Dawson. But for the time being she couldn't find the strength to do it. No matter how much she covered it up she missed him she missed him so much it hurt. No matter how much she'd try and cover it up she was broken, heartbroken the media always found some way to bring him up. Or the littlest things would remind her of him. But she would never let anybody see how broken she was she had to stay strong for her little girl. So far she has, well that's what everybody else thinks she secretly cries herself to sleep every night wondering what she done wrong. Wondering what would happen if he did come back. But let's be honest who doesn't wonder what's happened to him or if his going to come back. Well who could blame them any of them he was one of the world's biggest pop stars. WAS. Ally hated that word; she hated how it rolled of the tongue and many other things about it but most of all she hated how it was in the past tense. He WAS hers, she WAS his. But the thing Ally hated most in the world is that somehow or another he would always be mentioned without fail. Whether it was the media or her friends he was always mentioned.

After fixing his wig, that's right wig (hey he was famous he couldn't have risked being seen by a fan so for the last two years wig it is) he watches the door intently waiting for something, anything to happen. Eventually it does after four minutes of intense door watching the click of the door finally appears revealing Austin's best friends. Lauran, Danny and Ethan they were his friends. Even though they only me t two years ago they were as tight as can be. However just because he got new friends doesn't mean he forgot his old ones. To say he missed Trish and Dez was an understatement, a big one.

"Bye babe" Ally's best friend Dallas said in his usual loud tone after spending the morning together discussing his wedding plans with his fiancé Dean. That's right Dallas came out about a year ago but has been dating dean for two and a half years. Hearing her best friend leave she was finally going to take a breather. Or so she thought. Because not even a second later there was a knock on the door. Sighing she thought about who it could possibly be no one that she knew of, she wasn't meeting her friends till dinner. When she opened the door she looked at what stood in front of her. For there was a tall handsome brunette with blue eyes, but somehow he looked familiar to the confused curly haired brunette.

He saw her for the first time in two years. Well saw her after seeing some douche bag say goodbye to her. Getting the thought out of his head he looked at her, still as beautiful as he remembered if not looking better. There was no going back now cause' she saw maybe the disguise but she could still see him. "Err how can I help you "she asked in that sweet angelic voice he has missed so much. Taking in her beauty as much as possible, before he started the sentence that could change everything. "Alls it's me it's Austin" he says before looking at her guilt and sorrow filling every aspect of his face as he takes of his wig and contacts.

"Austin" Ally said her lip beginning to quiver but her happiness quickly dissolved and turned into complete and utter fury. "what the hell are you doing here you've been gone two years what makes you think that you have the right just to turn up" Ally almost screamed at him causing Austin's eyes to widen in fear. "Ally I understand your mad, hell who wouldn't be but please just let me talk to you" Austin almost begged. She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head in agreement.

As Austin walked through his old house he realised how much everything has changed, not the decor but the picture no longer of him and Ally. Now pictures of people he didn't recognise, he sure had missed a lot. Plus his little girl well not that little anymore, almost a full grown toddler. "So go on then please explain why you left me and your one year old daughter" Ally says looking him directly in the eye. "Ally I didn't want to go it took all of my will power to leave you and Anthea" he says looking to the ground.

"So why did you then Austin" Ally yelled directly at him as he continued to stare at the ground pissing her off more. "you know what Austin tell me or get out cause' I don't have time for this. Unlike you I had this thing called responsibilities" Ally snaps at him as she holds open the door. " Alls I really don't want to tell you" Austin says pleading with his eyes. Shaking her head she gestures to the door she had really expected more off him.

How the hell do I tell her this Austin thought getting more and more worried trying the best to ignore the thick silence that was upon them. "Austin like I said there's the door" Ally said calmly shaking her head in quite clear disgust. "Ally please don't' do this" he once again begged he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Do what Austin make you leave oh sorry I forgot only you get to decide when you walk in and out of this family" she yelled

"You know what why the hell can't you just trust me Ally" Austin shouted back. While Ally just wondered why the hell she cried to sleep, when he left no note nothing not even a warning. Anyway after Austin said, well shouted, the arguing just kept getting worse with the atmosphere getting a lot more intense-when Austin said something that completely shocked Ally.

"Fine you want to know the truth Ally do you want to know the truth. I had cancer I had a fucking brain tumour". His system was know on high alert he couldn't believe he told her he wanted to put that behind him.

"But you couldn't have had cancer you've still got exactly the same amount of hair" she says why a million thought s were running through her head. But she knew he was telling the truth she knew Austin better than anybody and could tell when he was lying.

"I know but I didn't want to lose my hair so I asked the doc if there was any other treatment. At first he said no but after showing him a load of money he told me about this new treatment. You don't have to lose your hair and in some cases like mine it works. But I just wasn't insured because it's not legally part of the NHS **(don't own)". **He says softly while looking at the shocked beautiful woman in front of him.

"So why did you have to go why didn't you tell me" Ally asks back as they move even closer together she didn't understand why he didn't tell her. "I didn't want to put any extra pressure on you so I left. I also told Jimmy what was going on he didn't agree with me but he said if I got better I could just continue ,my career from their" Austin explained making Ally's heart melt. Closing the space between them they shared a soft kiss which said all the words they couldn't or were scared to say everything was going to be all right.

Shortly after that Austin found out that Dallas the guy who left Ally's house was gay and one of Ally's best friends. Ally caught up with old friends and Ally was quickly close to Austin's new ones. When Austin was reintroduced to his daughter it was hard for her to understand but they were now as close as any father and daughter should be. One year later Ally gave birth to Alex Stephen Moon, and Austin's career was once again booming. The cancer didn't come back everything was alright if not perfect.


End file.
